Sundays are the Best Day of the Week
by walkingtallagainstherain
Summary: One-shot. Modern AU: Day in the life of Eponine and Enjolras. Mostly fluff and family times.


**Modern day AU, Day in the Life of Eponine and Enjolras. This is basically a thank you present for all the people who supported my first fic 'Only a Kid But Hard to Scare' Enjoy!**

* * *

Enjolras loved Sundays, they were his favourite day of the week. Sundays were both his and Eponine's day off, and so were the only days that they weren't woken up my an alarm. That's not to say they both got to lie in till the middle of the day like they did when they were first together. A certain _someone _made sure of that, and Enjolras recognized the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the floor, and braced himself.

"Papa!" Sophia, his and Eponine's daughter shouted as she launched herself onto her father's stomach. Enjolras tried not to grimace too much at the impact and used his best tactic when faced with this situation, and pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up Papa!" Sophia said as she lent forward and poked Enjolras' cheek. Enjolras opened his eyes and was faced with his little girl smiling down at him. She had Eponine's dark hair, but had inherited his curls and eyes. She was as stubborn as both of her parents, and had the ability to mimic almost any facial expression, and had already perfected Enjolras' stare and Eponine's pout.

"Mornin' little one, where's Mama?" Enjolras asked as he got up and picked his daughter up from the bed. When he had woken up he had noticed Eponine had gone, but didn't have time to act on it as he was promptly jumped on.

"In the kitchen with Alex. She told me to get you up." Sophia giggled as she was carried downstairs. Eponine had learnt quickly that their daughter was more effective than any alarm when it came to waking someone up. (She was always 'deployed' when Grantaire needed waking up after a night on the town.)

"Oh really?" Enjolras said as he placed Sophia down when they reached the kitchen. The 3 year old ran off into the adjoining living room to resume watching cartoons while Enjolras found his wife in the kitchen, nursing their 6 week old son.

"Oh really what?" Eponine muttered, not looking up from the baby.

"A little birdy told me that you sent them to wake me up, is that true?" Enjolras asked as he kissed his wife of the top of the bed and put on a fresh pot of coffee.

"Perhaps. Was this birdy small, mischievous and wearing Jungle Book pajamas?"

"Perhaps. Is that what she's watching now?" Eponine nodded, lifting Alex from her breast and turning him round to wind him.

"I don't know what her fascination with that film is, I almost wish I hadn't let Courf and Jehan show it to her." Enjolras laughed.

"True, but lets face it, with those two being the best babysitters out of our band of misfits and the fact they are both obsessed with Disney themselves, it was inevitably going to happen. I'm just glad it wasn't one of the princess movies."

"Enj, I know you want Soph to have a childhood 'not divined by social protocol' but it doesn't mean that you have to shield her away from everything that is considered 'girly'."

"I suppose so." Enjolras muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, Sophia has a playdate planned with Nicholas later, me and Cosette were just going to take them to the Musain and see who shows up, do you want to come?"

"Why not? I need to talk to Marius about a case we're working on." Eponine fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Do you really need to talk about work on your days off?"

"It's just a little thing, promise."

"Fine. Can you take Alex while I go have a shower?"

"Sure, what time are we going to the Musain?"

"Cosette said she'd be there around 11."

* * *

Eponine was surprised that they managed to get to the Musain on time, considering Enjolras' obsession with checking every door is locked at least twice because Eponine once left the back door unlocked. 4 years ago.

Walking through the front door, Sophia instantly let go of Enjolras' hand and ran over to her best friend, who was standing next to the counter with Marius.

"Nicky!"

"'Phia!"

The two 3 year olds hugged tightly, spinning around on the spot until Marius and Enjolras pried them apart. They ordered drinks for everyone, and after Eponine said a quick 'hello' to Musichetta, she made her way over to where Cosette was sitting.

"Hi 'Ponine." Cosette says as Eponine sits down, placing Alex's carrycot on the table between them. She looks tired but Eponine's not surprised, like herself she has an exciteable 3 year old to look after but it's harder when you're 8 months pregnant with twins.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired, but alright. It's getting to the stage were I just want them out now, it's getting hard to go anywhere because I'm so fat."

"Cosette you're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference."

"Yeah. How's this little one doing?" Cosette turned her attention to Alex, who was more interested in his fingers than anything else.

"Better, he's sleeping longer than 2 hours at a time now. Before I had him and Soph, I never saw 6am as a lie in." Cosette laughed as their other halfs and children bought drinks over.

"What are you two talking about?" Marius asked as he sat next to Cosette, dropping a kiss on his wife's head.

"Sleep." Eponine said.

"Or lack of it." Cosette finished.

"It still freaks me out when you do that." Enjolras said, keeping one eye on Sophia and Nicholas, who were pulling faces at Alex.

"Do what?" Cosette and Eponine said at the same time.

"That. Finishing each other's sentences. It's like you are linked or something."

"Enj, we lived together for 5 years. We know everything about each other." Cosette said, taking a sip of her tea.

"And we share every _little_ detail." Eponine smirked as both Marius and Enjolras' faces flushed scarlet, causing both women to laugh.

* * *

The two family's stayed at the cafe for the rest of the day, letting the kids play together and talking about everything and nothing. Grantaire appeared at before the lunchtime rush, covered in paint and desperate for a bear claw, which he then 'attacked' Nicholas and Sophia with, resulting in all three of them covered in pastry. As a form of apology he drew a picture of what he thought the baby was going to look like once it was born. According to Enjolras that didn't count at as an apology, and Grantaire replied by sticking his tongue out at him which made everybody laugh.

Around 1:00 Courf and Jehan came in, and Jehan instantly quoted a poem about love and partnership when he saw Marius and Cosette holding hands under the table while Grantaire made gagging gestures until Eponine hit him on the back of the head.

Bousset came in soon after, asking 'Chetta if he could borrow her phone to call Joly, because he had lost his own, and managed to knock over a lamp and cut his hand trying to pick up the glass shards and still didn't know where his phone was. It turned out the cut wasn't that deep so 'Chetta managed to clean it and put a plaster on it, but unfortunately the cafe's first aid box was out of plasters, so Bousset spent the rest of the day with a Mickey Mouse plaster across the palm of his hand, kindly donated by Cosette.

When the cafe closed a six, Enjolras and Marius ushered both the kids outside while Eponine and Cosette planned when their next girly night in was going to be with 'Chetta. Once a date and time was set the three women made there way outside to find Marius and Enjolras chasing Sophia and Nicholas around the car park of the cafe 'to burn off some of the sugar that they had consumed through all the cakes Courf had bought for them.'

* * *

Once Enjolras and Eponine got home, Enjolras took Alex upstairs to change and put to bed while Eponine made Sophia tea.

"Eggy bread or omelette?" Eponine asked, even though she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Eggy bread!"

The pair set about making tea, breaking eggs into a bowl, fishing out the pieces of egg shell that had managed to get in, whisking the eggs and then placing bread to soak in the eggs for a few minutes. Once the bread was egg soaked to Sophia''s satification, Eponine started to fry the bread.

Once the bread was cooked Eponine slid some onto a plate and added some carrots and tomatoes to keep Enjolras and his 'you need to eat a balanced and colourful diet' happy. The two were just finishing when Enjolras came back downstairs.

"Is he asleep?" Eponine asked from the counter, putting some Eggy Bread on a plate for Enjolras.

"Out like a light." Enjolras said, walking over to Eponine and dropping a kiss on her head.

"Here." She passed him the plate, and Enjolras smiled upon seeing Eponine had drawn a smiley face onto the bread with ketchup like she did with Sophie.

"Thank you." Enjolras lent forward and kissed Eponine, but pulled back when there was a cry of disgust from a certain someone in the room.

"No kissy." Sophia said, covering her face in her hands but peaking out through her fingers.

"C'mon little one, time for bed." Eponine said, scooping Sophia up in her arms despite the three year olds protests that she wasn't tired, Sophia rested her head on Eponine's shoulder, waving limply to Enjolras.

"Night night Papa."

Enjolras blew a kiss back as Eponine turned the corner to head up the stairs before starting to eat.

* * *

Once Enjolras had finished eating and done the washing up, he noticed Eponine still hadn't come back downstairs. He hadn't heard anything on the baby monitor, but there was a chance that Alex had woken up so Enjolras checked the front door was locked, switched off the lights and headed upstairs.

He popped his head through both Sophia's and Alex's bedroom doors, to find them both without Eponine and fast asleep. Upon entering his and Eponine's bedroom he saw that Eponine was too asleep, crashed out on the duvet still fully dressed.

Not wanting to wake her up Enjolras silently got changed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, before slipping off Eponine's shoes and carefully lifting her into bed, climbing in the other side and switching the light off. Under the covers Eponine instinctively curled up next to him, her head resting in the crook where his shoulder and next met, and her hand lightly grasping at his t-shirt.

Enjolras smiled, thinking back to the morning. Sunday's were definitely his favourite day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and yes Eggy Bread is French toast but Eggy Bread is so much cuter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
